Soulless
by neverlands-star
Summary: When a new enemy starts popping up in the worlds leaving victims without a soul, Riku and Lea are recruited by King Mickey to put an end to it before it gets too out of hand. But along with the Soulless brings a new adventure, new friends, and a new type of Darkness. Post DDD


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or characters. **

* * *

Waves lapped against the shore, gently washing grains of black sand back into the water. A pale finger traced a familiar pattern in the sand, the one that had been traced over and over only to be washed away again. How long was it that she'd sat there? How many times had she drawn in the sand?

The figure's head fell backwards to stare up at the black sky lit by the lone moon. The hood of the black cloak she wore slipped from her head and blonde hair fell over her shoulders. Her eyes were dull, even as beams of moonlight hit them.

What time was it?

Her eyelids fluttered close, a deep breath slipped between her lips. So many questions, most of them left unanswered. But if there was one thing she knew for certain, it was that she belonged here.

She deserved to be in the Realm of Darkness. She had earned living an eternity here, sitting in the Dark Margin, and wishing she was elsewhere.

Zel.

The girl's ears perked at the sound of her name drifted through the still air. It had been what seemed like forever since she'd last heard her name spoken aloud. But the voice itself was unfamiliar, one she found that she didn't recognize. Who could it be though? There was no one else here with her.

"Who are you?" Zel's voice cracked from it's misuse. When was the last time she'd uttered a single word? There was no one to talk to in the dark realm, and she certainly wasn't going to settle for talking to herself. She preferred to torture herself with silence.

You can leave this place.

In just an instant she was on her feet, fists clenched at her side while her eyes darted in every direction to find the culprit. Her jaw tensed as she gritted her teeth. Maybe this was all her imagination, maybe she was finally losing her mind after being stuck here for what seemed like an eternity.

"Show yourself."

What if you had a chance to stop her? Would you take it?

Zel's mouth had opened to prepare an answer, but she immediately clamped it shut upon hearing what the voice was saying. She was the reason it had all started. Zel could have remained in her home world, living life peacefully if it hadn't been for her. That life of tranquility and relative peace had been overshadowed by the darkness which had fallen over her world.

"I couldn't stop her the first time." Zel finally answered quietly. "What makes you think I could stop her this time?"

She expected hesitation, but the Voice didn't even pause as it answered, You accepted it.

The bitter, awful truth. It was something else that had landed her where she was now. Zel had accepted it though, she'd had to come to terms with that during her stay in the Realm of Darkness. Denying it would have become a burden, even if it didn't belong to her. Not really.

"Say I can stop her, we both know I can't do it alone…"

Who says you have to do it alone?

"The better question," Zel tilted her head back up to the sky, watching the silver moon carefully, "Who would be willing to help someone like me?"

You'd be surprised.

A humorless laugh bubbled from Zel's lips. "I must be losing my mind. I can't just leave this place." Whether or not she was willing to admit it, she'd tried before. Every single attempt had failed before she finally accepted that she was stuck here.

You must consider all possibilities, never allow yourself to become lost in your doubts.

Her eyes widened and then narrowed. She knew those words from somewhere, she'd heard them before. But if she was asked where she'd heard them, she wouldn't have an answer. Zel didn't remember everything, not yet at least.

Zel, what will happen if she's not stopped?

"She'll destroy everything." Zel answered, lowering her eyes back to the calm ocean in shame. Zel knew what she was capable of. She hadn't been able to stop her, and now she was in the process of working to destroy everything in her path.

Would you let the chance to prevent her from doing so slip between your fingers?

"Of course not."

Then what are you waiting for?

A bright light filled Zel's vision and her eyes automatically settled into a squint as a portal appeared before her. Not a dark corridor, but another one completely. She nearly hissed at how bright the light was, but she didn't let that hinder her. Instead she took the few steps that were needed to stumble towards it, desperately hoping this wasn't some twisted dream.

«·´`·.¸ ¸.·´`·»

Riku walked around outside of Yen Sid's tower, his head tilted towards the sky. The wizard was talking to Kairi about the training she'd begin with her keyblade. Soon, apparently.

He was still in shock. A Keyblade Master? Him? It was so hard to believe, even now. Hours after Sora had left, Riku still couldn't comprehend that he had gotten the title instead of Sora.

When Master Yen Sid had sent Riku after Kairi, he hadn't been sure what to think. Sora and Riku had both protected Kairi. Now she was finally going to learn how to protect herself.

It was strange sentiment. Now, with Sora gone, it was up to Riku to make sure she did okay. The silver-haired boy had allowed his mind to wander when they'd gotten back to Destiny Islands. It had been short-lived.

Sora and Riku had both paid visits to their families. According to Sora, he'd been smothered in motherly hugs and kisses. Then his father had given him a thirty minute lecture on the value of checking in every once and a while. Of course, that was more than Riku could say for his own parents.

His own father had been holed up in his office as usual. When Riku had set foot over the threshold his mother placed kisses on both of his cheeks. Then she'd ushered him upstairs to 'get cleaned up' for the welcome home party they'd have later that night. Nothing had changed. His parents were still the same. His mother was still caught up in having her fancy parties: a way of showing off their expensive way of life. His father had at least managed to ask where he'd been. Then he'd left Riku in his room.

He'd left soon after.

Luckily, he didn't have to explain anything to Sora. The younger boy was well aware of the way Riku's parents were.

"Riku!" The sound of Kairi calling his name interrupted his thoughts. "The King needs you."

He glanced up to see her standing by the tower's door. Riku gave a firm nod. Surely whatever Mickey needed, it was important. Riku headed that way, falling in step beside Kairi as the two traveled up to Master Yen Sid's room.

Riku wasn't expecting what he saw. He'd expected Mickey to be waiting with some sort of news, or maybe something for him to do. But instead Mickey was standing behind Master Yen Sid's desk. Now it seemed as if Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy weren't the only visitors.

Mickey stood off to the side of Yen Sid's desk, the magician sat at his desk as usual. Donald and Goofy both hung back, chatting quietly to themselves. What really captures Riku's attention was a figure clad in a black coat.

"Who are you?" were the first words out of Riku's mouth.

"Riku, this is Zel." Mickey gestured towards the new visitor standing only a few feet away from him.

'Zel' wore an Organization coat, although they kept the hood up to where not a single person could see their face. That, in itself, was suspicious enough. It didn't help that, from where he stood, Riku could smell the Darkness coming from her. Riku examined the person for a few more moments, taking quick notice of the small stature and how petite Zel looked. He could only assume that Zel was a girl. Either that or a feminine boy, but Riku was willing to bet Zel was definitely a girl.

"Zel has brought an important issue to light. One that needs to be taken care of," Master Yen Sid said, folding his hands together.

"Lea checked in earlier and said that a new enemy has popped up in Radiant Garden," Mickey said, his brows furrowing in thought.

The girl folded her arms across her chest, gloved fingers tapping rapidly against her left arm. Zel waited for a moment, just watching, until the King directed his gaze at her.

"They're called Soulless," she answered shortly. "Nasty creatures…depending on who controls them." Zel moved, walking over to a wall casually to lean against it, her head tilted downwards as if she were glaring at her feet. Although none of them could tell due to the hood hiding her face.

"Who controls them?" Riku suddenly asked.

Zel, however, totally ignored his question and continued talking. "There are the Soul Thieves and the Soul Keepers, one a guardian of Darkness and the other a guardian of the Light. Soul Keepers serve to protect the souls of innocent people, and to guard the Light against the servants of Darkness…" Her voice trailed off, falling completely silent as she raised her head.

"The Soulless recently started popping up in different worlds," Mickey spoke up. "Not just Radiant Garden. Zel here says they're searchin' for something."

"But for what?" Riku folded his arms, turning a steely-eyed gaze toward the hooded girl.

"I'm not sure," Zel answered slowly, her hand reaching up and slipping inside her hood so she could rub the back of her neck. "But they've always been attracted to pure souls. I believe there's a certain Soul Thief seeking out the brightest and purest soul they can find to make themselves stronger."

"What does this have to do with us, though?" Kairi questioned. Her delicate brows slipped downwards in confusion.

"I think they're looking for you," Zel answered. "Your soul exudes the brightest Light I've ever seen. Both of you have powerful souls, but yours is the strongest," she said to Kairi, her tone of voice matter-of-fact.

Riku asked the question they were all secretly wishing to ask: "Care to explain how you know all this?"

It sounded as if Zel sighed, but none of them could really tell because it was a silent sigh. Her gloved hands reached up, gripping the edges of her hood and slipping it backwards to reveal her face.

Her blonde hair fell out of the hood as she shook it free, reaching up to rake a hand through it. Her skin was pale, as if the sun hadn't kissed it in years. It was her eyes, though, that were perhaps the most shocking. Her left eye was ebony, contrasting greatly with her right eye, which was a pale gold.

"I'm a Soul Keeper," she admitted warily, casting her gaze straight towards the window behind where Kairi and Sora stood. "The one searching for Kairi's soul, she won't give in until she gets what she wants, and I can't defeat her by myself."

"So you need our help?" Riku asked quietly, a sudden smirk quirking at the corner of his lips at the prospect of another journey.

"Yes." Zel stood up straight and turned a sharp-eyed gaze toward Riku. "If this Soul Thief gets their hands on Kairi, they'll be unstoppable."

"Lea's already volunteered to help," Mickey mentioned, a small smile forming on the King's lips.

"I'll help too," Kairi announced, albeit a little timidly.

"No," Zel was quick to say before Riku could object. "It's too dangerous."

"Kairi, you will stay here and begin your training." Yen Sid gave Kairi a pointed look

Kairi folded her arms over her chest, grumbling something that nobody really caught. Riku caught Zel rolling her eyes, but otherwise the other girl didn't say anything else.

"The two of you can set out for Radiant Garden tomorrow to collect Lea. For now, you must rest," Master Yen Sid said.

"Thank you," Zel said quietly before exiting the room, leaving them all alone.

Riku waited a few moments, until he was sure the girl was out of earshot. "Can we trust her?"

Kairi smiled at the silver-haired boy. "You have to have a little faith, Riku."

Riku didn't bother mentioning that between her and Sora they sometimes had a little too much faith in people. He would have trusted Kairi's judgment with this girl, but there was something about her that bothered him. While the Organization coat cloaked most of it, Riku still caught an occasional whiff of Darkness radiating from her. It made him wonder just how much Darkness she really harnessed if he could sense it.

"Hn…"Riku said not another word, still mulling over the girl who had claimed to be a Soul Keeper. Yet…she said that Soul Keepers were guardians of Light. How, then, could she harness Darkness?

* * *

_A/N ~ Trying my hand out at a KH fanfiction which I've had on my mind for a few years now, only it was changed around so it's Post DDD. _

_Anyway reviews are loved! Please let me know what you think!_


End file.
